Permanent Changes
by SilentAuthor22
Summary: They say people have their different masks for different people, but it doesn't mean that their not sincere at all. Sometimes you just have to believe who they say they are. Because the mask that they showed to you once, will always be the mask you knew in them. It was how your friendship with built with them, wasn't it? / OC Story.


'_They say people have their different masks for different people, but it doesn't mean that their not sincere at all. Sometimes you just have to believe who they say they are. Because the mask that they showed to you once, will always be the mask you knew in them. It was how your friendship with built with them, wasn't it?'_

'_I don't care about anyone's past. It was the past'_

_A familiar voice echoed through my head, it was somehow relieving. I can't tell who it was though. But I do see a tree, everything was in a shade of green around me. There were too many unfamiliar voices echoing but a few were standing out. _

"_Filvia, huh? What a strange name."_

"_Pfft, what's a little, skinny girl doing here?"_

_Some are distant voices of mockery. I've heard these voices before, I just couldn't put my finger on it. But I wouldn't want to recall if it's only full of these bitter insults. I've felt like that I've turned into my seven year old self, I could perfectly feel the smallness as I looked up to huge shadows snickering at me, false, eerie smiles full of.. full of.._

"_Well isn't this an impressive turn of events? Welcome Miss."_

_A voice with an accent echoed, with a delighted greeting tone. Suddenly, images of four men started to appear._

"_I don't care. You're you." He carelessly said through those thick red lenses. "And I like you." _

"_Okay, I trust you." Another man older charmingly smiled, and chuckled._

"_Hey, Filvia."_

_The other reach his hands to me, but as my eyes began to figure out the blurry image of the men infront of me, the same voice echoed strongly this time._

"Filvia…Hey, Filvy. We're here."

I opened my eyes to realize I was sleeping on the passenger's seat of someone's jeep. Oh wait- It was mine, but I wasn't the one driving it. "..Nn-what?" I had a groggy voice, obviously I just woke up from a pretty long nap. Coughing a little bit, I looked at my surroundings. We were at a forest, though it has a clean road heading to a certain town. A town where I'm gonna stay for good-for now. I groaned.

"Are you kidding me? I don't even see a town yet." I said to the guy next to me., he chuckled in response.

"No, no. We're pretty close." He insisted. "Plus, I think it's better to wake up earlier before everyone sees you sleeping."

"Why? Don't tell me you brought the whole neighborhood?!" I never liked getting approached by so many people.

"..Well, not all of them. People were just curious to meet a former friend on mine back in the days." He scratched his head, proving that he knew that I was gonna get mad. And I was.

After a couple of minutes, after the long, strange silence. I began to recall my dream, every voice I heard came to my senses on who all it was. Mixed emotions rushed through me, but none of them was visible on my face. It was nothing big to makes faces for, nothing big to be grieving or so. Nothing BIG.

We came across a little signboard that read; "Welcome to Happy Tree Town"

"..Remind me again why you chose to be in a so-called cursed town.." I looked at the side mirror, adjusting it to let me see the driver.

He spout out a laugh. "It's probably because I felt I belonged here I guess.." I saw him smile, a self-pitied smile was hidden in it. "..Don't you think so?"

I didn't answer, instead I hid a dark frown.

"Flippy!"

A blue figured appeared waving at us, Flippy waved back. As we got closer, two or more figures appeared, they getting many. Great.

Above them, I could see the spacious, isolated town they call "Happy Tree Town". A cursed town of some sort, Flippy didn't fill in the details, expecting an eerie atmosphere and unhappy faces, a peaceful, bright village was infront of me. It was really lively. Glowing smiles of individuals were easily noticed. What did he meant by "cursed"?

The jeep stopped, and we both took in deep breaths.

"So, Welcome to Happy Tree Town Filvia." He looked at me and smiled.

"..Yeah, thanks." I wish I could've given more feelings into my response, but I was too confused and right down curious about what's with the place.

Oh well, I've always been an enthusiastic explorer-on certain cases.

* * *

Finally, Filvia's oc story.

Who wants to welcome the newcomer!? :D Well, I wonder whose Ocs I shall borrow?

Filvia: You mean steal?

NAAWW. Well, maybe.

I'm not sure if I would request ocs .w. cause I might bite more than I can chew or so~ I don't know how the saying goes. It's just because I can't handle ocs that good. .n." And just because it's a short prologue, doesn't mean I get to update so quickly, I have issues with updating quickly.. XD

'Till next time~

Reviews?


End file.
